


SUBstitute

by Guardian_Angel, Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Harems [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Boot Worship, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Dom Iris West, Dom Lisa Snart, Dom/sub, Femdom, Harems, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Lisa Steps On Cisco's Cock, Masochism, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sadism, Sub Cisco Ramon, Subdrop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Lisa borrows Cisco for the night, under Iris's supervision of course.





	SUBstitute

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS...
> 
> and enjoy. ;)

Cisco leaned forward, trying to keep his balance as best as he could with his hands tied behind his back, gently pressing a kiss to the top of Lisa's heeled boot. His eyes fluttered closed, and Lisa could see the pretty gold color that Iris had used on his eyes.  He was wearing a leather gold bralette and matching panties. He also had sparkling ribbons in his hair and around his wrists and ankles. Iris had really prettied him up for her, making Lisa all the more eager to touch him. 

She remembered the first time she saw him sitting at that bar, cursing under her breath when she realized this was the cutie that she’d have to kidnap.  It hurt to remember the look of anger and betrayal on his face when he realized who she was and what she wanted. He hadn’t wanted anything to do with her for a long time, but after he helped get that bomb out of her neck, their relationship got a lot better.

Still, Lisa never expected to actually get a chance to dom the boy, but when Iris told her that Cisco was interested, she jumped at the chance! After all, Cisco was the one who got away.

And now he was on his knees worshipping her boots. Oh, how the tables turn…

“If your makeup smudges my boots, I’ll shove one down your throat,” Lisa warned.  It wasn’t an authentic threat, just something to go along with the scene. His lips sported reddish-purple lipstick that gleamed with light.  Iris had an eye for color--and no-smudge makeup. It reminded Lisa of Vibe’s outfit, and that made him all the more delectable. If this went well, she’d ask Iris and Cisco if they could set up a Rogue captures the hero scene.  She’d treat her pretty captive right.

But back to the matter at hand--or foot, as the case was.

Lisa gripped Cisco’s hair in her hand, pulling just enough to cause him a fair amount of discomfort. He let out a loud exhale in response, but didn’t stop his ministrations.  He worshipped her dutifully with long licks and kisses. He even made out with the toes as if they were Lisa’s lips. It was a power trip beyond her most self-indulgent dreams.

Oh, Iris had known this would be good the moment Cisco blurted out his desire to her.  She’d talked with Lisa, who was also game; and that was what had led them here. They’d all met in neutral territory to negotiate the details, and had booked more neutral territory--a hotel that highly respected its guests’ privacy--so that no one had home advantage so to speak.  It was taking all of Iris’s discipline not to stick fingers in herself and start jamming herself to orgasm. She told herself to focus. She was here to keep watch over Cisco--not just to chase after her own pleasure. Besides, Cisco and Lisa were filling up her spank bank, and everybody was still fully clothed--or in Cisco’s case, as clothed as he’d begun the scene.

Lisa eventually moved them to the bed, untying the rope around Cisco’s wrists, but still asking him to keep his hands between his head and the mattress. She fully intended to unwrap the present Iris had so lovingly prepared for her. 

Iris couldn’t help but chuckle.  Prepared was right.

Lisa’s eyes rushed straight to the cock cage.  It took a lot to rattle a hardened criminal, but Lisa dropped her domme air and dropped her jaw into an awed  _ oh _ .  She held Cisco’s caged cock in her long fingers, as if testing the weight and feel of a fruit at the supermarket.

The cage was metallic and gold-colored, designed by Cisco himself.  He’d winced at Iris’s specifications, but he was such a masochist, he’d made it even smaller.  Iris had spanked him for not following directions, but that was all part of their game. Despite this, the cage was a secret between Iris and Cisco--not even Iris’s other subs knew about it.  Now, Lisa was in on it.

Lisa let it slide from her grip with a smirk, “From what I hear, your cock isn’t a crowd-pleaser anyway.” 

The cruelty was all part of the game, yet Iris kept an eye on Cisco to make sure he was only feeling the fun kind of humiliation.  Thankfully, Cisco wore his heart not just on his sleeve, but on his shirt, his pants, high tops, and all over his body; he couldn’t hide his smile as he shivered.

“I hear there’s not much to cage,” Lisa continued as she bent to grab something from the toy bag, giving Iris an excellent view of two full moons out bright and tight.  Lisa came back with a purple dildo that attached to the cage--sort of like a strap-on. “But luckily, I came prepared.”

It was actually Iris’s, as evidenced by the ultraviolet color, but again, it was all for the scene.  Purple worked so well with gold and with Cisco’s bronze skin. She would forever cherish the surprised look on Cisco’s face which soon melted into anticipation. Lisa set up the toy and straddled Cisco’s hips, yet his own cock wouldn’t feel a thing in lockup. Cisco bit down on his bottom lip, cheeks burning as he watched her slide down the dildo, unable to do anything but take it.

Lisa’s pussy devoured that dildo.  Iris slipped a finger inside her own.  That’d give her something while not distracting her too much from her watch.  Iris sighed as her copper skin cooked with the energy of the sun’s core.

“This is a real cock,” Lisa ground down once she was fully seated. “Really reaches in there.  Now, I know I said yours would never please anybody, but that’s not true… It looks oh so pretty in gold.  Maybe I should just take my gun and gild it.” 

Cisco whimpered.  His toes curled. Lisa’s scary arousing game was on point.

“You like that idea?  I think your domme does too, dear.  I can schedule you in, oh… tonight,” Lisa said before riding the dildo in earnest.

Cisco squealed in delight.  He felt like just an extension of the toy to be honest, and that was exactly what he was here for.

Lisa rode the toy with abandon, swiftly adding her slick to the lube she’d put on it when she was setting it up.  She sat on Cisco’s face and ordered him to clean her up. He lapped her up while she pulled his hair some more. His cock twitched against the bars, yet it was no use; Cisco had made a sturdy prison.  A lucky drop dribbled out, but that was it. The key hung on a fabric cord between Lisa’s breasts. Freedom was right within reach. All that was stopping him was willpower. A hero should’ve been able to stage his own jailbreak, right?  Especially while his villain was distracted. That piled even more delicious humiliation onto him.

His heart skipped a beat when Lisa unlocked the cage, yet before his cock could catch up to how hot this all was, Lisa stamped it beneath her boot.  Cisco cried with pleasure-pain. The boot he’d adored was giving him no mercy.

“Oh, you thought you were going to come tonight?” Lisa leaned down to laugh.  Cisco shuddered and groaned when Lisa ground her boot down. It was the power trip out of Cisco’s most self-indulgent dreams. “Well, I suppose we should empty it before we gild it, hmm?  One last hurrah before I add it to my trophies.”

Lisa lubed up her fingers after swiping the cage off to the side.  She dug into his hole--he’d come untouched or not at all.

“I’m not going to wait all night, Cisco, I’m practically servicing you already,” she jammed deep inside, and while it only grazed his prostate, it was all he needed after that night’s activities. “Come, or you never will again.”

Cisco was pretty sure everyone all the way down on the ground floor of the hotel heard his cry as he came.  The cum wouldn’t stop coming.

He woke up to cuddles and praise, both women assuring him his cock was wonderful, and that he’d done so well.  Lisa would be more than happy to dom him again, but in the haze of subdrop, he claimed he wanted to go again right then and there.  Iris and Lisa kissed him at the same time. Lisa pulled up the covers while Iris got him to drink an energy drink.

Lisa wasn’t offended or surprised that Cisco nuzzled Iris instead of her.  Iris was his domme after all, Lisa was just borrowing him. Lisa and Iris talked softly while he dozed.  They’d check in with Cisco once he was out of subspace, but Iris wanted to do a few more supervised sessions before letting them off on their own.  Lisa agreed. She knew how she behaved with her subs; they were still a mystery to each other, and the last thing she wanted to do was shatter him. So they snuggled in, each throwing an arm around him, intent on protecting him and cuddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ;)
> 
> This is the first installment of our series "Harems" which follows Iris, Lisa, and Sara and their respective harems. We love dominant women-can you blame us?


End file.
